


This mattress sucks.

by Moonshine_Kei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Mating Press, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mild hurt/comfort if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Iwaizumi fucks you on a bad mattress.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime / You, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 71





	This mattress sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on Tumblr! Enjoy. Reader is specifically feminine.

Your grip on Iwaizumi's arm is tight, your only tether at the moment. His thick arms cage you in, surrounding you as he fucks you mercilessly into the ancient mattress. With every thrust you were pushed into it further, shoulder and neck pressed at an uncomfortable angle, the coils too close to the worn surface nearly cutting into you.

It hurts, it's definitely going to bruise, but the overwhelming sensation of Iwa's cock filling you so deeply makes that concern a little less pressing. With your ass in the air and your knees nearly touching your chest, you can't do much besides take the pain with the pleasure as he slams you, jostling you further into the coils.

It's overwhelming. Your shoulder is pinched, you spine screaming for you to move, but your mind is only on Iwaizumi and the mating press he had you trapped in. 

His heaving chest above you is hard to make out in the half-lit room. He's panting quietly, breath cutting off when he pushes down into you deeply. It's hard to hear over the obscene slap of his balls on your ass and the squeak of the mattress springs as he pounds you into them.

You're not quiet either, breath hitching with every deep thrust and cursing when he finds the spot right below your cervix that has you throbbing around him.   
The rising pressure makes your head cloudy, your brain already in overdrive from keeping the pain and pleasure separate.   
"Fuck, Iwa," comes your voice, blearily through the haze, train of thought derailed as he pulls out almost completely before crashing into you again with a wet slap!

It's a miracle you've lasted this long- your full body high is growing as he pushes you apart with his dick.  
"You look so good folded up Ike this, baby," he breathes into your ear as he leans down to kiss your forehead. "Makes it so easy for me to fuck you nice and deep,'" he growls the compliment as he thrusts aggressively into that far back sweet spot, his breathy moan making your stomach clench and thighs tense.  
You're so fucking close, mind absolutely full of nothing but Iwa's sounds and his thick cock taking you apart. The bright swell of pleasure is peaking- you just need a little more-!  
Iwaizumi hammers against the spot again, grinding against your pubic bone as he bottoms out. The pressure is enough to push you over the edge, ecstasy pouring through your shaking limbs and clenching down against his cock, choking out his name.  
"Iwaa-"  
You can't get the rest out as he thrusts in again, bumping your clit and sending electric pleasure buzzing through you again, walls squeezing him impossibly tight and your abs flexing with them. Fuck!  
Iwaizumi stayed where he was as you rode out your climax, pushing into you lightly when you twitched. It's a testament to his self control, because he's still hard as steel and throbbing inside you as he draws it out as much as he can.  
When you finally come down, head clearing slightly, you look up into his dark eyes and slide a hand up his forearm. He's pulling out, finally, the slick pull as he slides out almost too much for your overstimulated mind.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby girl."

His hips slam back into you, burying deep into your dripping cunt with a filthy squelch.

"I wanna hear you screaming for me."


End file.
